The Lone Dinosaur Returns
" |image=The_Lone_Dinosaur_Returns_title.png |director = Richard Sebast |producer= |writer=Phil Walsh |actors=Cody Arens Anndi McAfee Aria Curzon Jeff Bennett Rob Paulsen Max Burkholder Meghan Strange Dorian Harewood John Ingle |musicians= |release=May 4, 2007 (Canada) January 7, 2008 (United States of America) |length= |languages=English German Czech |previous= |next= }} " " is the sixteenth episode of . It originally aired on May 4, 2007. It is significant for the return of the supporting character Doc, who is also known as a folklore hero as the "Lone Dinosaur". The episode revolves around the gang trying to hide Chomper from him. Plot The episode starts out with the entire Great Valley talking about Doc's return. Cera, who is the first one to hear of his return, reports this to her six friends. Littlefoot is excited at the return of his hero, and that night tells them a story about him (the story he tells about is a different version of the climax from ), in which he is attacked by an Allosaurus while trying to get a tooth from its mouth in order to fix Saurus Rock. Littlefoot is about to be eaten before his grandfather arrives to help Littlefoot. He is surrounded by another Allosaurus. In the film, this is a red-eyed Tyrannosaurus. Doc soon appears to help, and both sharpteeth run at them. The longnecks move out of the way and pull a rock pillar down on them, crushing them to death. Littlefoot finishes his story by saying that Doc always comes when there is sharptooth trouble in the Great Valley. Chomper becomes understandably worried at this, due to the fact that he himself is a sharptooth. When he voices this opinion to his friends, Cera scares him by agreeing with him. Littlefoot tries to calm Chomper down by saying that Doc would never pick on a kid. Cera then scares Chomper even more by countering that Doc would always pick on a sharptooth. Chomper then becomes severely panicked, thinking that the Lone Dinosaur would come to get him. That night, while Chomper is sleeping, he has a sleep story wherein the Lone Dinosaur is trying to chase him. In his dream, the Lone Dinosaur is a terrifying giant dragon-like longneck (although Doc's dream self does not resemble him in any way in real life), who attempts to crush Chomper with his tail, with Chomper pleading that he is a good sharptooth, and would never hurt another dinosaur. When Doc finally crushes him under his tail, Chomper wakes up in a panic. He runs into the cavern that Ruby is sleeping in, and tells her that he convinced that the Lone Dinosaur is coming to kill him. Ruby calms him down, but he is unable to fall back asleep. The next morning, Chomper tiredly greets his friends, saying that he had a bad dream about the Lone Dinosaur. Chomper is surprised to know that Ducky has the same dream has him, which frightens him even more. When Littlefoot arrives to tell them that Doc was coming, Chomper panics and attempts to hide. This gives Cera the idea to hide Chomper until Doc leaves the valley. Littlefoot concedes to Cera's plan, and agrees to distract Doc long enough for the others to find a place to hide Chomper. Chomper asks if he will be able to see Doc coming, and the six dinosaurs sing 'The Legend of the Lone Dinosaur'. Littlefoot then runs into to Doc, trying to impress him by showing off his tail whip, which he messes up. Doc advises him to practice a little more. Doc then asks Littlefoot if he had seen his lady friend, Dara. Littlefoot is confused when he first hears this, questioning how Doc can be the Lone Dinosaur if he isn't traveling alone. Meanwhile, Chomper hides in a bush when Doc approaches. Chomper is stunned by Doc's size, saying that he is even bigger in real life than he was in his sleep story. The gang then quickly hides Chomper in a rock pit, but a rockslide compromises their position. Luckily, Doc does not see them. Next, they try hiding Chomper in Petrie's nest. Ducky then comments that Doc will never find them up there, when Doc himself sticks his head up over the cliff and sees them. The group meets at the bottom of the ridge, with Cera scolding Littlefoot for not stalling Doc long enough. Littlefoot then explains that Doc isn't looking for Chomper, and that he is just looking for his lady-friend Dara. When Doc sees that Littlefoot is friends with a Sharptooth, this angers him. He tells Littlefoot that he can't be friends with a Sharptooth. You'll have to fight them, they can't be your friends. Chomper then confronts Doc by saying that he will never be a mean sharptooth. He then offers Doc help, by saying that he can use his sniffer to help find his lady-friend. Doc says no, telling him that he'll never take help from a Sharptooth. He then tells Littlefoot to come with him, but Littlefoot tells him no, feeling saddened that his hero, the Lone Dinosaur, had insulted his friend. Doc tells Littlefoot to do as he likes and leaves, going off to find his friend himself. Chomper then comes up with the idea to find Dara before Doc does, showing him that sharptooth can be good. The group agrees, and goes off to find her. When they finally locate her, she is trapped in a tar pit, but with the combined effort of the seven dinosaurs, is able to pull her out. The group, along with Dara, then meets up with Doc. Dara then explains that Chomper had saved her, to which Doc apologizes to Chomper for judging him so harshly. Littlefoot then apologizes to Doc for not following him when asked to, thinking that what he did was disrespectful. Doc says that he has no need to apologize, and wishes Littlefoot to tell him when he's wrong more often. Littlefoot and the others then sing Feel So Happy, ending the episode. Voice Actors *Cody Arens as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Doc *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Male Hollowhorn *Max Burkholder as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby/Female Hollowhorn *Frank Welker as Sharptooth *Susan Blu as Dara Songs *The Legend of the Lone Dinosaur *I Feel So Happy Trivia *Doc makes a return in this episode. *This is the first and only appearance of Dara to date. *The Allosaurus from appears in a flashback in this episode. **The red-eyed Tyrannosaurus from the same film also appears in said flashback as another Allosaurus instead. *Doc explains that because he has no family of his own, he wanted to bring Dara to the Great Valley to meet Littlefoot and his grandparents. *This episode reveals that Chomper and Ruby sleep in separate places in the Secret Caverns. *The place where Guido is attacked by a Spinosaurus (or Sail-Backed Sharptooth) appears in this episode in Chomper's nightmare. *Kris Kristofferson did not come back to reprise his role of Doc in this episode. He is replaced by Jeff Bennett. *This episode marks the first time Doc ever interacts with and shares dialogue with any of Littlefoot's friends. Goofs *When Littlefoot is recounting the Sharptooth attack at the end of The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock, both of the sharptooth are Allosaurus, while in the film there was one Allosaurus accompanied by a Tyrannosaurus. *When the flashback of Littlefoot attempting to get a tooth from the Allosaurus occurs, the Allosaurus is shown coming to not long after Littlefoot kicks a rock at it. In the film, Littlefoot props its mouth open with a stick and attempts to push a tooth out when the Allosaurus regains consciousness. **In the same flashback, the Allosaurus takes the place of the Tyrannosaurus when Littlefoot trips on the rock and Grandpa saves him. Another Allosaurus simply appears behind him and both surround Grandpa instead of the Allosaurus he was fighting kicking him to the ground. *Chomper has purple eyes in a few scenes. *In one scene, Ruby had pink eyes. Quotes :Cera: Guys! Guys! (panting) He's coming back! :Littlefoot: Who's coming back? :Cera: Where have you guys been? Doc's coming back! :Petrie: Doc? :Spike: (grunts) Huh? :Littlefoot: You mean...The lone dinosaur? :Chomper: He's after me, isn't he?! :Littlefoot: Of course not! :Cera: Could be. :Littlefoot: He'd never pick on a kid! :Cera: But he'd always pick on a sharptooth. :Littlefoot: Doc? :Doc: I can't believe you made friends with a Sharptooth. :Cera: Everyone be quiet. Chomper's life is depending on it. :Chomper: (Yelling) IT IS? :Cera: (In a please-be-quiet tone) Yes! :Petrie: We up so high, Doc not find us here. :Doc: (Appearing behind them) Not find who where? :Chomper: (Gulps) You... found... me! Gallery The_Lone_Dinosaur_Returns_title.png Download.jpg|Doc discovers Chomper living in the Great Valley Funny_Prehistoric_Pals.png Diplodocus Can You Feel The Love Tonight.png Category:Land Before Time Episodes